falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Jules (Fallout 4)
|refid = }} Jules is a third-generation synth traveling with Fred and Angie through the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Jules is met during the Self Admitted Synth random encounter. By the time the Sole Survivor arrives at the scene of the random encounter, Fred states that he and Angie have been traveling with Jules for weeks. They probably created a friendship during that time, which made Jules feel secure enough to reveal his true identity. Shocked and angered, Fred holds Jules at gunpoint and threatens to kill him, fearing that the runaway synth would send The Institute after them. Angie encourages Fred to do it. Jules is discriminated against the whole time and tries to convince Fred to free him so he can go to Bunker Hill. It's up to the Sole Survivor to decide Jules' fate. The player character can choose between: * Killing both Fred and Angie when first spoken to. * Refusing to get involved in the situation, which will make Fred kill Jules right away. * Trying to negotiate with them or ask what is happening will make them reveal their history. After Fred's speech, there are four options: ** Kill the synth. ** (Speech check) Convince them that they will anger the Institute if they kill Jules. ** (Speech check) Threaten Fred and Angie, which will make them hostile if failed. ** (Speech check) Convince them that if Jules wanted to hurt them, he would have done this already. If the persuasion attempt succeeds, Angie will agree with the player character and Jules will be freed. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions When first encountered, Jules will have his hands raised over his head and Fred and Angie are discussing killing him. Jules will admit to being a recently escaped synth and begs for mercy. The Sole Survivor can either kill Jules, or pass one of three independent medium-level speech checks to quell the situation and set him free. The Sole Survivor can also choose to attack Angie and Fred, and if Jules survives the fight, he will give the Sole Survivor a small number of caps. If Jules is alive at the conclusion of the encounter, he will run towards Bunker Hill. Inventory Companions reactions * Cait will like it if the Sole Survivor threatens Fred and Angie. * Codsworth will like if the Sole Survivor tries to negotiate with Fred, will dislike threatening him, and will hate successfully passing the Charisma check to threaten him. If you speak with Jules after killing Fred and Angie, Codsworth will dislike if you ask for caps and hate if you decide to kill him. * Curie will like it when the Sole Survivor attempts to defuse the situation by saying that Jules is not a threat to Fred and Angie. * Danse will hate if the Sole Survivor tries to negotiate with Fred and will love agreeing to kill Jules. *Deacon will like it if the Sole Survivor convinces them that they will anger the Institute if they kill Jules. * Nick Valentine will love it if the Sole Survivor convinces Fred and Angie that if Jules wanted to hurt them, he would have done this already. Nick will also love it if the Sole Survivor convinces them that they will anger the Institute if they kill Jules. Nick will dislike threatening Fred and Angie. * Piper can possibly give both a like and love reaction by successfully negotiating peacefully throughout the event. * Preston Garvey will love it if the Sole Survivor speaks on behalf of Jules to defuse the situation. *Strong will love it if the Sole Survivor opens the dialogue with "time to die". He will like it if you tell Fred and Angie to kill Jules. He will like it if the two are threatened into letting Jules escape. He will like it if you tell Jules you're going to kill him after Fred and Angie are dead. He will dislike it if you tell the two that they should be afraid of the institute. He will dislike it if you point out that Jules would've attacked them if he had wanted to. The maximum affinity gain from this event is immediately telling Fred you're going to kill him, then telling Jules you're going to kill him as well after his companions are dead. * X6-88 will love it if the Sole Survivor convinces them that they will anger the Institute if they kill Jules. Appearances Jules appears only in Fallout 4. Gallery Self Admitted Synth.png|Jules in the Self Admitted Synth encounter Category:Fallout 4 synth characters Category:Fallout 4 random encounter characters ru:Джулс (Fallout 4) uk:Джулс (Fallout 4)